Hold Me Close
by Shiroi Sagi
Summary: Kagome wanders into a cave, Sesshy's cave, and finds herself hugging away a youkai's nightmares, rather than living her own. Death, ya know...-cough- Fluffy-ness, no lemon, complete, R&R, READ IT, and also, a bit of funny-ness at the end.


Yo. I am a huge fan of fluff, and FLUFFY-SAMA!!! (Sesshomaru, duh) Here is a one-shot featuring my favorite pairing (for now); SesshXKag. Oh, it's another 'Inuyasha-insulted-me-so-run-to-Sesshomaru-as-soon-as-possible' fic.

And no, I DO NOT OWN THE INUYASHA CAST. (I so totally own my little sister all the time, though…)

--

Kagome turned in her bedding for the bill-trillionth time that night. Inuyasha had been a butt again, and she had dragged her belongings to a well padded cave. And she couldn't stop thinking about his insulting voice.

_Ah, shut it wench! You went home last week!_

_Really, do you need that much cleaning? Seriously, if I had that many baths, I would stink more than a rotten rabbit! _

_This is all pointless, go and rest so we can go hunt for shards tomorrow, wench! _

Kagome sat up, and leaned against the wall of the cave, wishing it would swallow her up. "Agh, I feel really bad…I'll go take a bath." said Kagome to no one in particular.

* * *

Kagome sank into the cold water, and was immediately shocked to her bones. She splashed around a little, and after a minute or so, was very awake. After drying off with a towel, she backtracked to her temporary shelter. She had started to wear the miko uniform, and to Inuyasha's insistence, in a shade of forest green. She donned her clothes, and plopped down on the padding.

Kagome hugged her knees and stared out the stars, not asleep, but in that weird trance-thingy that you go into when you stare at something for a long time, and afterward, you try to go back into that state, but it doesn't work. A shadow blocked her view of the moon, and Kagome found herself staring at an equally beautiful being.

"S-Sesshomaru?"

"Miko, what are you doing here?"

Oh yea, interrogate me…Kagome studied his face for a moment. The only thing she could think about was his hair…'So touchable…' And then she moved on to the jagged stripes on his face, and imagined herself tracing them…down, and…'NO! Stop right there…'

"Uh…uhm…er…"

"Is my presence so intimidating, miko?"

'Thanks…just bask in your powerful presence…yourself.' thought Kagome hotly. But she could only answer in a whisper. "Eep…uhm…m-my name is Kagome."

"You are in the cave that I was planning on resting in."

"I'm sorry?" said Kagome, staring up at him nervously. (A/N: Duh, she's scared out of her pants. Hakama. Haori. Whatever.)

"I'll give you one minute to leave."

Suddenly, Kagome found herself literally hanging onto his kimono, pleading.

"Please, please, please don't make me go back over there, please, please, please! I-I was just being me, and then Inuyasha shows up and blows up at me, and he was being himself, mean and stuff, and so I left, and found this cave conveniently well padded, and I never thought it was yours, and I was really high strung, and took a cold bath in the river, and I'm still really cold, and I don't want to leave, and—"

"Stop your nonsense. You do not want to go back."

"Y-yes."

"You are cold."

"Yes!"

"You are firm on staying."

"…yes?"

"Then stay. I will rest on the other side of the cave. I do not wish to find another place to rest at either."

Sesshomaru was done talking, and _gracefully_ sat on the left side of the cave, and leaned on the wall. Kagome settled on the right, and looked over at him. His fluffy appendage was wrapped around him, and he looked downright warm. She, on the other hand was still cold. She inched closer and closer to him, and finally scooted into his personal bubble. Moments later…

"What do you want now?"

"Sesshomaru…sama, can I touch you?" 'Oh my god, did I just say that?'

Sesshomaru tensed, and held onto his covering tighter. "Does that include sharing space?"

"Uh…well, I suppose…" 'Ack, what did I do, what did I do?!?!'

"No."

"Please? Just once?"

Sesshomaru relented, and Kagome finally got to touch his hair. He tensed again, and she ran her fingers through the softness soothingly. Sesshomaru went rigid again.

"That's enough…"

'OH EM GEE, THIS IS SOOO KAWAII!!! –pats hair-' Kagome got lost in the beauty of his hair, and tugged lightly at one lock of hair. She continued, not thinking about her possible death…but then…he purred, and pushed his head into her hands tentatively. 'I am so cool…yesh! I'm getting…dreamy…' She laid his head on her lap, and continued to brush through his hair. 'AHAHAAAA!!! SESSHOMARU'S HEAD IS IN MY _LAP_, YEAAA!'

After some time, and lots of hair brushing, Kagome decided to step it up a little. She caressed his left ear, and of course, he stiffened.

"Calm down, Sesshomaru…" said Kagome, her voice breathed into his other ear.

Kagome abandoned his (poor) ears, and instead, pulled her attention to his face. Sesshomaru's eyes were too pretty and mind-melting to be human, and she simply stared for a bit. He fidgeted in the quiet, and made to get up again, until Kagome started on his hair once more. Sesshomaru relaxed under her ministrations, and closed his eyes. The peace lulled both of them to sleep.

* * *

Kagome snapped her eyes open. Her beautiful demon was jerking about the cave floor, growling and shifting the bedding a lot. He whispered names and clawed at the ground restlessly. 'It must be a nightmare…' She shook him until he awoke, and when he did…

"K-Kaa…Kaa…"

"I'm right here, Sesshomaru…"

"Ka…Ka..Kaa…Kaa-san!"

His eyes were so sad and lost, and he clutched Kagome and whimpered. She patted him on the back—and felt so bad to have to witness someone so strong at his weakest point. It wasn't very long until he was back to normal.

"What did I say, miko…"

"You…kept repeating 'kaa-san'. Why?"

Sesshomaru seemed angry with himself for a moment. But then he looked up at her from his position on her lap.

"You will not say anything about this, correct."

"N-no."

"My mother…she was killed in front of me. I sometimes have…recollections of her in my sleep. Often times…they turn into her murder."

Sesshomaru sighed, and sat up. "It is nothing, and passes. I may have more dreams, but I will be fine."

"Oh, Sesshomaru!" cried Kagome softly.

She enveloped him in a hug, and they both fell with a light thump to the ground. Kagome held on, and Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her in response. They were locked in the embrace for sometime. (A/N: Oh yea, Sesshomaru discarded his armor and sword stuff somewhere along the line.)

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm crying for…for…for you!" murmured Kagome into his shirt, bursting into fresh sobs.

"There is no need."

Kagome sat up on Sesshomaru, and looked at him. He was still impassive, and she collapsed on his chest, starting a new river of tears. The events that had transpired that day were too much for her. Sesshomaru just clutched her tighter. They slept without interruption for the rest of the night.

* * *

Sesshomaru felt kind of weird…there was an empty space…where there should have been…KAGOME! He jumped to his feet, and relaxed when he saw her eating breakfast. She smiled at him, and motioned for him to join her. Kagome found her back pressed to Sesshomaru's chest, and relaxed in his position, leaning against the wall. She turned her face up to him, and he leaned down to her face to deliver a soft kiss, his fangs barely scraping against her lower lip.

Kagome felt very happy and happier when Sesshomaru flicked her mouth with his tongue teasingly. They broke apart, and sat in contented bliss for the rest of the sunrise.

A little bit later, back at the campsite, Shippou noticed Kagome's and Sesshomaru's scents. 'Hehe…'

"Hey, Inuyasha, isn't that your brother?"

"WHAT?!?!?!"

And all the while, Kagome and Sesshomaru were having a more than friendly bath in the river.

--

So, so soooo?!?! Like it or not, POP ME A REVIEW, AND I'LL FEEL SO MUCH HAPPIER!!!

Luff you guys,

Cho-Cho-Chan


End file.
